Final Mushroom
Final Mushroom is an RPG for the Nintendo Gamecube and first installment in the Final Mushroom series. It is a Mario spinoff of the Final Fantasy series and works very much like the Final Fantasy games. Story The four Warriors of Hope have gathered at the Mushroom King's throne. They are informed that Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Wart. The 4 heroes journey to Wart's Mountain and defeat Wart and rescue the princess. With the job done, they return her to the Mushroom King's castle and the King thanks them by giving them each a mysterious orb. The king said that they will need these orbs to bring peace back to the earth. Thus their journey began.... Warriors of Hope There are 8 characters to choose from, but you may only select 4. *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Magikoopa *Boshi Weapons Each Warrior of Hope has a certain type of weapon suited just for them. *Mario=Hammers *Luigi=Swords *Toad=Flame Shooters *Wario=Gloves *Waluigi=Bombs *Yoshi=Spears *Magikoopa=Wands *Boshi=Maces Armor Each Warrior has armor suited just for them. *Mario=Regular Armor *Luigi=Spiked Armor *Toad=Steel Helmet *Wario=Bulky Armor *Waluigi=Metal Armor *Yoshi=Mask *Magikoopa=Heavy Robe *Boshi=Flexible Armor Classes & Stats There are 8 classes, one for each character. Some classes are good at wielding weapons, other classes are good at bending magic Classes *Mario: Hero, the basic class. This class has no advantages or disadvantages. *Luigi: Thief, the speed class. This class has high speed, meaning they can attack first. They can also steal items and run from battle. But they have low attack and defense *Toad: White Mage, the curing class. This class can heal the party and inflict negative status on the enemy. But they have a hard time wielding weapons. *Wario: Powerhouse, the power class. This class is the strongest of the classes with the highest attack and defense. They are also able to wield the mightiest of weapons and armor. But they cannot cast spells, and they have low speed. *Waluigi: Explorer, the intelligent class. This class can seek out hidden treasures and has the highest intelligence of the other classes. They can wear medium sized armor and can cast nature-based spells. But they have low attack and speed. *Yoshi: Creature, the pure class. This class has high attack and low defense. But has the lowest intelligence of the classes. They can also sniff out hidden treasures and be ridden by other classes. *Magikoopa: Mage, the magic class. This class has the lowest physical stats and HP, but wields the most destructive spells in the game. They can cast spells to open doorways and severely injure monsters. *Boshi: Monster, the merciless class. This class can attack fast and attack strong. But they don't have very high HP and rely on allies to protect them while they inflict positive status effects on his allies. Stats Mario HP: 21 ATK: 11 DEF: 9 SPD: 22 INT: 10 SPL: 0 Luigi HP: 19 ATK: 8 DEF: 5 SPD: 42 INT: 6 SPL: 1 Toad HP: 20 ATK: 7 DEF: 9 SPD: 3 INT: 15 SPL: 12 Wario HP: 56 ATK: 32 DEF: 21 SPD: 1 INT: 2 SPL: 0 Waluigi HP: 22 ATK: 13 DEF: 4 SPD: 33 INT: 77 SPL: 1 Yoshi HP: 23 ATK: 22 DEF: 13 SPD: 21 INT: 1 SPL: 0 Magikoopa HP: 12 ATK: 5 DEF: 5 SPD: 30 INT: 54 SPL: 33 Boshi HP: 20 ATK: 31 DEF: 32 SPD: 11 INT: 3 SPL: 0 Gallery Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Mario (series)